People go to the beach for relaxation. One of the usual objects that is brought to the beach for comfort is a towel. It can be a big towel that is spread on the sand and where people sit or lie on. The ordinary towel comes in many sizes and shapes. It is square, rectangular or round. The beach umbrella is almost always round. When the heat becomes uncomfortable, a beach umbrella is brought out to provide shade.
Ordinarily, comfort given by the towel and the umbrella is limited to one side and is not maximized. With a round, rectangular or square towel that has one hole in the middle and one hole in any of the edges or perimeter where the handle of the umbrella is planted in any of the two holes, shade is maximized and comfort enjoyed by whoever is seated, lying down or standing on the towel.
The beach towel is made of terry cloth for easy maintenance. Since the towel is light to carry, it can be used in any place where an umbrella's handle can be planted.
The beach towel can be used in the frontyards, backyards, parks, along rivers, beaches and lakes, at camps and anywhere where there is a need for one.
So far, there is no comparable beach towel in the market with one hole in the middle and a second hole in any of the edges or perimeter for an umbrella's handle to be planted.
The prior art cited below describes examples of attempts to provide for some or all the noted capabilities but, as shall be seen, each falls short of completely achieving these goals.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,719 issued to Sarnecki discloses a waterproof backed towel comprised of a backing sheet of waterproof nylon and a terrycloth cover sheet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,794,029 issued to Tennant et al. discloses a round towel that converts into a handbag.
U.S. Pat. No. 293,060 issued to Botbol discloses a circular towel used for sunbathing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,059,463 issued to Peters discloses a circular mat having an outer rim that is reinforced by a steel ribbon keeps its shape while laid out and also allows for ready folding and storage.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a towel that can be used with a beach umbrella. With respect to the above description of the beach towel, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited to its application in the beach but it can be used in parks, frontyards, backyards of residential houses and playgrounds. It is to be understood also that the terminology and phraseology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception upon which this disclosure is based may readily be utilized as a basis for designing other materials, methods and systems for carrying out the purposes of the disclosed invention.
It is important, therefore, that the object and claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions and methodology in so far as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further objectives of the invention will be brought out in the following part of the specifications where detailed prescription is for the purpose of fully disclosing the invention without placing limitations thereon.